<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Make A (Crystal) Gem Out Of You by holyninjaemail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474964">I'll Make A (Crystal) Gem Out Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyninjaemail/pseuds/holyninjaemail'>holyninjaemail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossover Songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (1998), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyninjaemail/pseuds/holyninjaemail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth's spin on "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from Mulan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossover Songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Make A (Crystal) Gem Out Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BISMUTH:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s get down to Bismuth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To defeat the diamonds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve made you new weapons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swords and shields, and guns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not the first bunch I’ve had to train</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So know that before we’re through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll make a Crystal Gem out of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homeworld thinks you’re all weak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not strong in the real way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once Pearl’s taught you to spar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ll win every day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re so much more than you think you are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So trust me that this is true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll make a Crystal Gem out of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PEARL:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>You see they’re catching up so fast</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>GARNET:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re having fun with fusion dances</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>ROSE:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Those Diamonds were fools for thinking they could win</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>PEARL:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth’s training worked at last</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>GARNET:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Say goodbye to Homeworld’s chances</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>ROSE:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them just makes me want to grin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CRYSTAL GEMS:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>We are gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will all fight to protect this planet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal Gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Garnet helping we’ll learn to fuse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as Rose Quartz has always told us, a gem can be anything that she wants to!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BISMUTH:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>If they finish the colony</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Earth will be gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can’t afford to let them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that your training’s done</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so now let all the Diamonds know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White and Yellow, Pink and Blue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve made a Crystal Gem out of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CRYSTAL GEMS:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>We are gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will all fight to protect this planet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal Gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Garnet helping we’ll learn to fuse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as Rose Quartz has always told us, a gem can be anything that she wants to!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We are gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will all fight to protect this planet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal Gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Garnet helping we’ll learn to fuse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are gems!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as Rose Quartz has always told us, a gem can be anything that she wants to!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>